Forbidden Times
by Voiletkiss
Summary: Sesshomaru had met Rin by destiny or fate, he had protected his young ward but can he protect her from feelings and actions that they share. Will this forbidden relationship be crushed and can it ever be repaired again. You will have to read to find out.
1. The New Life

If you would like you could write a review and tell me what you think of my story.

Chapter 1

Have you ever heard of the stories about forbidden love like 'Romeo & Juliet' or

Paris & Helen of Troy. These stories are ones that have never been forgotten over the many years. However their was one love which should never had happened before Romeo & Juliet and Paris & Helen.

No this story goes way back to a time were the world had two species walking upon its grounds. Humans and a specie known as demons, you would probably think they were devils from hell but far from it. These demons lived among the human world haunting their dreams destroying their homes.

Many human beings were terrified of demons thinking that they were nothing but evil monsters. However some demons were not all the same, they would not go round destroying innocent people's homes and families. In Japan their were four lords who ruled one part of the land each.

Lord Keri-san master of the East, Lady Bo-willer mistress of the South, Lord Macerus master of the North and the most powerful lord of them all Lord Sesshomaru master of the West. Lord Keri-san was a bird demon, Lady Bo-willer was a cat demon, Lord Mazerus was a dragon demon and Lord Sesshomaru was a dog demon.

Each ruling their own land and people, humans and demons alike. All four rulers had a strong alliance with one another and always have since the beginning of time. When one needed assistance during a war they had someone to turn to for help.

Lord Sesshomaru was the most strongest and powerful demon out of the four. Of course being the son of the great Inutaisho it was no wonder. All though their was peace between the four boarders no one knew that it was about to change and all because of a small human child with brunette hair.

It was not long ago about six months to be exact when Sesshomaru had found a young human girl in the forest. She had been killed by a demon so Sesshomaru decided to try his sword that was left for him from his father before he died. Sesshomaru's sword was different to his half-brother Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's sword could destroy things were Sesshomaru's could only heal. His sword had the power to bring someone back to life but only once. He tried it out on the girl before him and surprisingly it worked. The girl opened her eyes and looked at the handsome demon before her.

Sesshomaru started walking away and the small human followed him and has been for the last six months. Her name was Rin she was only nine years old and didn't talk much but over time she started saying a few words. Rin was more talkative now and had opened herself up more to Sesshomaru and his loyal servant Jaken.

She would sometimes ride on the two headed dragon which she named Ah-Un herself. Ah-Un would protect Rin when Sesshomaru would go of, he always got angry with Jaken if something happened to her. No matter how much Jaken didn't like having Rin come along with them he had to follow his lordships orders.

Jaken had been loyal to Sesshomaru for hundreds of years and would remain loyal until the end of his days. Jaken, Rin and Ah-Un were waiting for Sesshomaru to return from his patrol around the area. They stayed near the outskirts of the forest were it was safer than being in the middle of the forest were anyone could attack them without being noticed.

Jaken tried to stay awake but started to fall asleep when he heard footsteps coming their way. He then spotted Sesshomaru he had finally returned, Sesshomaru saw Rin asleep on the ground and decided not to wake her. They stayed their for a few hours until Rin woke up. Once she did they headed of again, Sesshomaru had told both Rin and Jaken that they were going back to his castle.

Rin was very excited she couldn't wait until they would get their since she had never visited her lord's home before. It took about four days until they reached Sesshomaru's castle. Rin had never seen anything like it in her entire life, she imagined what her life was going to be like now since she will be living hear with her lordship.

When they entered through the front doors all the servants were politely welcoming him back. It had been quite sometime since he left his home and now Sesshomaru had finally returned. All his servants did not take notice of Rin not wanting to be punished for saying such crude comments or giving undistinguished looks.

The last thing the servants wanted was to be punished right after their master had just returned. They knew better to not pry into their lord's private affairs and decisions. Rin had the slight feeling that each demon she came across did not like her at any sort. Since she was human and human's were weak species to their eyes.

It would take sometime until Rin would feel comfortable living among many demons. It wasn't just servants that lived their but also Sesshomaru's guards which paroled around the castle keeping an eye on things. Sesshomaru had given Rin a suitable room which was to her liking. It was only a few doors down from Sesshomaru's quarters, he didn't want to be too protective of Rin but he knew better to make sure her room was closer to his.

That night dinner was brought to Rin's bedroom were she ate their in silence by herself. It was alright since she understood that Sesshomaru didn't eat a whole lot. He was to busy in his study any how. Many things he had to catch up on since he had been away for quite a while.

Sesshomaru had a whole stack full of papers he needed to get through before sunrise. A maid came in with a hot drink for him and then left the study quietly. Rin had finished her dinner and decided it was time for bed. She had gotten into a nice night gown which she had found in the cupboard along with many beautiful kimonos which were just her size.

Once asleep her door slowly opened and the same maid who brought Sesshomaru's drink to him quietly grabbed the tray with the empty bowl and cup and left the room without waking Rin up. The maid's name was Fertisha she was the daughter of one of Sesshomaru's strongest generals.

The general's name was Maka-laneus many years ago he had made an agreement with Sesshomaru. That agreement was that Maka-laneus would serve Sesshomaru until his dying breath if only his daughter could remain in the castle with him. It was agreed upon but by one condition and that his daughter would have to become one of Sesshomaru's servants. Maka-laneus thought it was fair and was very surprised that his lordship was so lenient.

Fertisha did not mind at all serving Sesshomaru, she was able to be with her father. Of course that wasn't the only reason why she didn't mind. Fertisha had fallen in love with her master. She had loved him for so long but would never tell Sesshomaru or anyone else even her father.

Fertisha always wished that Sesshomaru would love her, it was something she wanted for so long. Serving Sesshomaru was the only way she could be close to him and watch him from a far. Fertisha wanted the courage so she could confess her love to him. She was in the kitchen cleaning the dishes Rin had used and wondered why Sesshomaru brought a human girl with him.

Fertisha was a kind hearted demon, humans did not bother her so she wasn't like the other demons in the castle. She actually wanted to talk to Rin and get to know her, luckily enough the next day she was given orders by Sesshomaru to become Rin's personal maid.

Rin was in her room playing with a doll that she received from Sesshomaru before he went to go on a patrol why Jaken was left in charge. Their was a knock on her door "come in". The wooden door opened and Fertisha walked in "I apologize to disturb you but lord Sesshomaru has told me that I am to serve you from now on".

Rin walked up to Fertisha and gave her a smile "instead of serving me could you become my friend" Rin replied. Fertisha nodded her head and accepted Rin's offer, they both sat down and played together. Rin was happy, they had introduced themselves to one another and played together for the remainder of the day. It was nearly evening and Fertisha had to help with dinner. She had enjoyed playing with Rin and they talked a lot getting to know one another.

Sesshomaru had gotten back just after dinner time and decided to check up on Rin. When he knocked on her door thier was no answer so he decided to enter and once inside Rin was not their. An angry look came upon his face, Sesshomaru left the room to find Jaken, Jaken was walking down the hall when he spotted Sesshomaru looking at him with deadly eyes.

"My lord is their something bothering you" Jaken had the courage to ask, truly knowing that something was wrong. "Where is Rin", "Rin the last time I saw her she was in her room" Jaken replied. Trying to hide the fear that was crawling up his legs, luckily for him Sesshomaru walked of he had no time to punish Jaken now. Finding Rin was the main priority luckily enough he found Rin in the garden.

She was looking at all the beautiful flowers "Rin" she heard her name being called. The young girl turned around and saw Sesshomaru standing their with a angry look on his face. "Lord Sesshomaru welcome back" she ran up to him about to give Sesshomaru a hug but he stepped back. Sesshomaru was furious with Rin the only thing he said to her was "go to your room now".

Rin could tell Sesshomaru was angry with her for dissapearing and not telling anyone were she was going. It was one of Sesshomaru's rules that he had told her 'tell someone were you will be going'. Since she did not follow that rule it had angered Sesshomaru greatly but made Rin upset. She had ran to her room and after closing the door and fell onto the bed she started crying. Sesshomaru had never gotten angry with her before and it frightened her and she never wanted to make Sesshomaru angry again.

Another chapter is coming up soon…


	2. Arriving Guests

I hope you are enjoying my story so far I apologize if there are any mistakes.

Chapter two

It had been a day since the incident between Rin and Sesshomaru, things were quiet around the castle. Servant doing their chores, Sesshomaru in his study and Rin in her room thinking of how to apologize to Sesshomaru. Rin had decided it was time for her to say sorry to Sesshomaru since he has done so much for her.

She walked slowly to his study and stood outside the door, Rin was very nervous and had never been like this before. She gently knocked on the door and heard Sesshomaru asking who it was. Rin opened the door and walked up to Sesshomaru's desk, she looked up to face him.

"Um I have just come to apologize for making you worry and for braking one of your rules, I hope you can forgive me my lord" Rin said in a quiet voice. Sesshomaru looked at her and knew he had been a bit hard on her. He nodded his head "I forgive you Rin but don't ever do that again understand" he told her.

Rin smiled "I promise I won't ever do it again" she gave him a big hug and then ran out of the study very happy. Rin was so glad that her lord had forgiven her and she was back to her cheerful and happy self. Fertisha saw Rin running down the hall way with a smile on her face.

"What are you so cheerful about Rin" she asked "lord Sesshomaru forgave me I am so happy that I could sing" Rin replied. Fertisha was glad to finally see a smile on Rin's face since Rin had been upset since yesterday. "I am just about to go a pick some strawberries would you like to help me" Fertisha asked her. Rin had said yes and they headed of to go a pick some nice delicious strawberries.

Why picking them Rin was aloud to eat a few, "mmm these taste so good Fertisha" Rin said. "Well they should I have been taking good care of them and are hoping to use them for the deserts I will be making tonight for our guests" Fertisha told Rin. "Guests I didn't know we were having people over" Rin looked confused.

Fertisha looked at the young girl and realised that Sesshomaru had not told his ward that information. "You haven't been told oh maybe I should not have said anything" Fertisha was a bit nervous now. "Fertisha could you tell me who is coming oh please I promise not to tell lord Sesshomaru please" Rin begged her.

"Oh alright then, Lady Bo-willer and her eldest daughter Maya are coming over for dinner and that's all I know" Fertisha decided not to say anymore. After a while once they had both picked enough strawberries Fertisha went of to the kitchen why Rin decided to see Ah-Un. She remembered to tell a guard were she was going and wouldn't be to long.

When she arrived at the two headed dragons stable, Rin sat beside and just stared of into her own little world. Wondering why this lady Bo-willer and her daughter were coming over for dinner. Rin wanted to ask Sesshomaru but decided to wait until he told her himself. Rin slowly started to fall into a deep sleep when she soon felt herself being picked up by someone.

Rin opened her eyes and it was Sesshomaru he was carrying Rin to her bedroom. Sesshomaru gently laid Rin down and covered her with the blankets and then quietly left the room. It wouldn't be until a bit later until his visitors would be arriving, Sesshomaru decided to tell Rin once she had woken up.

A few hours went by and by the time Rin woke up it was getting dark. She got out of bed and was about to open the door when Jaken was standing their. Lord Sesshomaru told me that you have to get ready some very important people will be arriving soon, Fertisha will be here shortly to help you" then Jaken walked of.

Fertisha soon arrived and started helping Rin getting ready. It took about an hour until she was finally ready. Rin was wearing a pink kimono with light blue leave patterns down the left side. Her hair was left down since Rin liked it like that but Fertisha had put a small flower clip in her hair.

Rin looked very pretty and was finally ready, Sesshomaru had arrived at her quarters to bring her with him. Sesshomaru thought she looked very nice but didn't say anything. They both walked down to the entrance waiting for the arrival of their two guests. Sesshomaru had told Rin to behave and be polite which Rin always did anyway.

Rin was very nervous and held onto Sesshomaru's pants which made her feel more secure. The doors gradually opened when two figures walking through the large wooden carved doors. Sesshomaru walked up to the two woman "welcome to my home lady Bo-willer" he then slightly kissed her hand.

"Why lord Sesshomaru it is an honour to be within your castle walls once again it has been to long" she remarked. "This is my eldest daughter Maya", Sesshomaru looked at the young demoness. "It is a privilege to meet you my lord" Maya bowed to him "as is mine" Sesshomaru replied.

Rin watched as Sesshomaru was greeting their guest, the three then started to walk of towards the dining room. "Rin hurry up your being left behind" Jaken told her, she quickly caught up with them. Rin was wondering why Sesshomaru didn't introduce her to them.

They walked into the dining room, Sesshomaru sat at the head of the table why Lady Bo-willer and her daughter sat on the left side of the table and Rin on the right. "So this must be the human girl you had brought with you, I did not realize she was so young lord Sesshomaru" lady Bo-willer said. "May I ask how you came across her" Sesshomaru decided it wouldn't hurt to tell were he met Rin. "I saved her and that is all", "I see so what is your name child" she then asked. "My name is Rin my lady" Rin replied politely just like Sesshomaru told her.

"Rin that's a pretty name tell me Rin how old are you" lady Bo-willer looked at her with those lovely green eyes. "I am only nine years old" Rin was rather surprised that the lady before her wasn't saying anything bad about her. Unfortunately Lady Bo-willer's daughter wasn't paying any attention to the conversation between her mother and the human girl sitting opposite them.

She was more focused on Sesshomaru, many demons had asked for Maya's hand but she had declined to all of them. Maya's mother had said to her that many of those demons would have been a good match for her. Maya just wasn't interested in them but the moment she laid eyes on Sesshomaru it was love at first sight for her.

Maya had never met such a beautiful and handsome demon before. Sesshomaru was breathtaking to her eyes. She deffiently hoped that tonight will turn out with bright colours. Rin still didn't know why they had come but once dinner was over Sesshomaru had excused her and told Rin it was time for bed.

It seemed she was not going to find out tonight but did as Sesshomaru said. Rin said her goodnights to Sesshomaru and their visitors before heading to her room. Fertisha was helping out in the kitchen when she could over hear some gossip between two of the maids.

"So do you think she is the one", "I am not sure I wonder if lord Sesshomaru will choose her as his mate". Once Fertisha heard that she dropped the plate she was drying and it smashed all over the floor. "Fertisha be more careful now clean it up" the head lady told her. "Yes mam" Fertisha started cleaning the mess up when a tear started to roll down her cheek.

In Sesshomaru's study, he, Lady Bo-willer and her daughter were sitting on the lovely couch opposite each other. "Now lord Sesshomaru about this agreement we have I want to make sure it is actually official" lady Bo-willer started. "I know the terms you are implying to lady Bo-willer but let me remind you this is only happening on my accord" Sesshomaru explained.

"I understand that lord Sesshomaru but this is my daughter I am giving away, to form a much stronger alliance between both our lands, I must be promised that her living here will benefit for the both of us and our futures as rulers" lady Bo-willer also explained to him.

This was something that Sesshomaru had great trouble thinking about. Although the alliances between all four rulers were compatible an even stronger alliance with one of the other lords would bring great help if an alliance was broken and a war would start. Even though Sesshomaru hadn't thought about having a mate just yet, he did need an heir for safe measures. In case something did happen to him, Sesshomaru would know their was someone to take his place.

Of course having a strong heir means to be mated with a demoness who is from a strong blood line. Since Lady Bo-willer was offering to give up one of her daughters he decided to accept. The cat demons were a strong breed and Maya would fit nicely to be the future mother of his heir.

It was agreed Sesshomaru would take Maya as his mate and the strong alliance between the west and the south was formed.

I Lord Sesshomaru have agreed upon making making Lady Maya first daughter of Lady Bo-willer ruler of the South to become my mate.

This agreement was written on the 28th of May year 1342.

The alliance will be made between these two lands once Lord Sesshomaru of the West weds Lady Maya of the South.

This file will be signed by me and Lady Bo-willer as proof of this alliance and marriage.

Lord Sesshomaru

&

**Lady Bo-willer**

The form was written and signed, both rulers had agreed and the marriage would be arranged straight away. Maya was so happy that she was going to become Sesshomaru's mate and mother to his children. It may have been her first meeting with Sesshomaru but she fell in love with him the moment she saw him.

What's going to happen next well you will just have to find out in the next chapter…


	3. Tragic Moments

Here is another chapter

Chapter 3

The next morning Sesshomaru had asked for Rin to join him in his study. It was time for Sesshomaru to fill Rin in with everything that is going to happen. Rin entered his study with a smile on her face. "You wanted to see me my lord", "Rin sit down there is something I need to tell you" Sesshomaru walked over to her.

He sat down next to her and told Rin everything the moment Rin heard he was getting married and that lady Maya would be living here from now on deeply upset her. Things were going to change and Sesshomaru would forget all about her. Sesshomaru could see the sad look on his young wards face but reassured her that nothing will change between him and Rin.

That helped a little but Rin still wasn't sure how to take this it was too much. Rin excused herself and headed to her room when she saw Fertisha sitting in the hall way looking really upset. "Fertisha are you alright" Rin asked looking a bit worried for her very close friend.

"Yeah I am fine it is nothing" then a tear rolled down her cheek "but you are not your crying what is wrong" Rin didn't like seeing Fertisha upset. "I have decided to leave and live in a small village quite far from here" she told Rin. When Rin heard this she was shattered inside her only friend was leaving.

"But you can't go I have no other friends except you please Fertisha please stay" Rin was begging Fertisha to not leave. "I am sorry Rin but I must, I have my reasons for leaving and this is for the best". Rin gave Fertisha a big hug and wished her all the best for the future. No matter how much it hurt seeing her friend leave Rin had to be strong and support Fertisha's wishes.

Fertisha decided to leave because she wouldn't be able to handle serving a woman who is married to a man she loves. Fertisha left a note for her father saying goodbye and then left the castle for good. The next day Sesshomaru found out that Fertisha had left but decided not to send out a search party to bring her back.

Fertisha's father was devastated with the news hearing that his daughter had left without saying a word on were she was going. However that matter soon blew over and the wedding was only two days away. Rin was picking some strawberries like she use to do with Fertisha. Though it didn't seem to be as much fun this time, Rin brought them to the kitchen and asked the cook if he could make a strawberry short cake.

The cook was kind enough to do so which brought a smile on her face. It was Rin's favourite desert in the entire world. In his study Sesshomaru was looking out the window and thinking about the wedding. He wasn't sure if he was in love with Maya it really confused him. All Sesshomaru knew was he made a strong alliance with the South and that's all that mattered.

Two days later

It was finally the day everything was ready and Sesshomaru was getting changed for the wedding. Rin was still in her room, she wasn't even dressed yet the kimono she was supposed to wear was just lying on the bed. Jaken had knocked on the door hoping Rin was ready.

"Rin are you ready yet, Rin are you in their" Jaken opened the door and saw Rin just standing their looking at the dress she was suppose to be wearing. "RIN why are you not ready the wedding will be starting soon" Jaken was getting very frustrated. "Alright I will get ready now" Rin replied.

Jaken left the room and Rin started getting changed she was able to do it by herself but normally Fertisha would do her hair. Rin just combed it and left it down, she didn't put any clips in since she was in a hurry. Rin was finally ready and started running down stairs. She had been told to meet Sesshomaru near the entrance by the time she got their guests were already arriving.

"Where have you been Rin" Sesshomaru asked in a soft voice not wanting anyone else to hear. "I am sorry my lord I was having some trouble getting the dress on" it was a lie but she didn't want to tell Sesshomaru she was just standing in her room of in her own little world.

Once all the guests arrived they headed to the chapel which was outside. The church looked beautiful Rin had never been inside before since it was always locked. Sesshomaru had told Rin to sit at the front so he could keep an eye on her. Every body was now seated and Sesshomaru was near the alter some music started playing and Maya started walking down the ile.

She had a bright smile on her face and was so happy that this day finally arrived. Once up at the alter Sesshomaru took Maya's hand and they faced the priest. The ceremony went on for a while and Rin was feeling very sleepy. It was finally the end Sesshomaru gave Maya a quick kiss and it was now over.

It was a long day first the ceremony and then the celebration dinner. Once all the guests had left Sesshomaru took his bride to his chambers to mark her as his mate. Rin had gone to bed early before all the guests had left. Rin had no clue what was going on in Sesshomaru's room and probably wouldn't want to.

A week later

News spread all through the castle that lady Maya was pregnant. Rin has slowly gotten use to Maya's presence within the castle. Maya didn't care about Rin she decided to keep her distance from the human since she now had a baby on the way. It was only three days until Rin's birthday and she was very excited. Rin would be turning ten years old, Sesshomaru knew it was Rin's birthday coming up so he had left the castle to bring back a gift for her.

Three days past by very quickly and Rin was now ten, Sesshomaru knocked on her bedroom door. After hearing her say come in, Sesshomaru entered the room and saw Rin playing with her dolls. "Lord Sesshomaru is their something you wanted" Rin asked, "no I came to say happy birthday and hear is something for you" Sesshomaru replied.

He handed her something which was wrapped in purple silk. Rin slowly unwrapped it and inside was a beautiful necklace with a pendant of the moon. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. "It's beautiful oh thankyou so much I will wear it always" Rin said. Sesshomaru's helped put it on her, "it suits you" he told her Rin gave Sesshomaru a big hug.

"This is the best birthday ever thankyou so much lord Sesshomaru" Rin gave him another hug and then was left to admire her gift. Sesshomaru was glad that Rin liked her gift he actually had a hard time finding something. When he asked totosai to make a moon shaped pendant out of a real white pearl. It turned out just the way Sesshomaru had hoped and it looked just right on Rin.

Two months went by when Rin found out some tragic news. Lady Maya had lost the baby, it was a heart braking moment for Maya. She cried for days after hearing from the doctor that she had lost the baby. Sesshomaru left the castle for a few days Rin was very worried about him.

She decided to get Ah-Un and go looking for Sesshomaru even though he would be very angry. Rin got on Ah-Un and they left the castle grounds without any one noticing. Rin searched and searched but their was absolutely no sign of him any were. Rin decided to give Ah-Un a rest, they stopped near a lake so the two headed dragon could grab a drink.

Why on their brake Rin didn't know she was being watched until Ah-Un started growling. "What's wrong can you smell something" the figure was getting closer. Rin grabbed onto Ah-Un tightly, the figure walked out of the trees and into the clearing. It was Sesshomaru he had smelt Rin's scent and decided to follow it.

Just as he predicted their she was, "my lord I am so happy to see you" Rin ran up to him. "Rin why are you here" Sesshomaru had a bit of an angry tone in his voice "I am sorry that I left the castle but I was worried about you" Rin looked down at her feet. Sesshomaru didn't want to get mad at Rin and make her upset he had already done that.

Sesshomaru just patted Rin on the head "well at least your safe". Rin looked up at Sesshomaru and smiled. She was happy that he wasn't getting angry with her, Rin and Sesshomaru both headed back to the castle together. When they arrived Sesshomaru decided to go to his room were he found his mate combing her hair in silence. "I was wondering when you were coming back" Maya said. Sesshomaru just walked over to his wardrobe to change into some different clothes.

"You are angry with me aren't you, your silence answers my question I was the one that lost the baby and your future heir" Maya then commented why looking at Sesshomaru through the mirror. "Why aren't you not saying anything Sesshomaru do you now despise me". Sesshomaru was about to walk out the door when he stopped "I do not despise you Maya just detest you" and then he walked out leaving Maya crying.

Sesshomaru did not mean to say those things it sort of just slipped out. He was worried that his mate might not be able to have any children. Rin was walking past Sesshomaru's quarters when she heard crying coming from inside. Rin felt rather sorry for Maya losing a child must be hard. Rin hoped that she would never lose her child if she ever decided to have one.

Next chapter coming soon and it will be a real treat…


	4. Confused

Chapter 4

One year flew by so quickly that Rin was now eleven years old. Unfortunately lady Maya was not conceiving. She worried every day that Sesshomaru might get rid of her since she couldn't get pregnant and provide him an heir. Sesshomaru and Jaken went on many patrols why Rin had to stay at the castle.

Rin wished she could go along but she had been told by Sesshomaru to stay. After about a month Sesshomaru finally returned. Both lady Maya and Rin were over joyed to see Sesshomaru back home. Rin gave him a big hug and telling Sesshomaru how much she missed him.

Maya watched the young human girl hug Sesshomaru, it sort of made her a bit jealous. Maya didn't mind Rin when she was pregnant but after losing the baby her mind was else were. Especially on Rin and how the child was always around Sesshomaru, Maya wished that she had a child now it would put her at ease.

Lady Bo-willer had sent a note to Sesshomaru saying she would like Maya to come over and stay with her awhile. Maya decided to go she needed a new surrounding and also her mothers support. Once packed Sesshomaru had ordered six of his soldiers to go with his mate to protect her on the long journey to the south.

Sesshomaru and Rin watched the carriage go of into the distance. The large castle gates shut and Sesshomaru headed back inside. He did not mind that Maya was leaving for a while in fact Sesshomaru thought it would be a good idea. Rin followed after him "my lord will you miss lady Maya" Rin asked him.

Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks and looked down at his brunette ward. "She will be coming back soon" and Sesshomaru walked of again. Rin didn't understand wasn't lady Maya his mate shouldn't he be a tad upset seeing her leave. Rin had learned that once two demons had mated they could not stand to be apart.

However Sesshomaru was different it was as if he could stand being without Maya for quite some time. Rin wondered if Sesshomaru actually loved Maya, she had never heard him say it. Once in her bedroom Rin decided to write a letter to Fertisha, she had been keeping in touch with her through writing.

Sesshomaru had no clue that Rin had been writing to Fertisha for the last year. Rin decided to keep it to herself she had promised not to tell anyone were Fertisha was.

Dear Fertisha,

I guess I should feel you in with everything that has been happening here at the castle. Well lady Maya is still not pregnant which is deeply worrying lord Sesshomaru greatly. I know you have already heard in my last letter that they lost their baby. It was a terrible time and lord Sesshomaru wasn't the same.

He would always leave the castle and not come back for days. I was always happy when he would have finally returned. Things are a little better now, Lady Maya has now gone to the south to visit her mother. I am not sure how long she will be gone for, lord Sesshomaru did not tell me.

I sometimes wonder to myself if lord Sesshomaru actually loved lady Maya. What would you think, you have known lord Sesshomaru a lot longer than I have do you think he is capable of falling in love. I wish I could do something for him, I feel incredibly useless. It is a shame you are not here so I could actually talk about this with you.

It was my birthday four weeks ago and I am now eleven years old. I didn't get anything from lord Sesshomaru this year since he was away. When I turned ten he gave me a necklace which I still wear to this day. Well I hope you are doing well and can't wait to hear back from you.

I am hoping that you will return some day so we can go out and pick strawberries like we use to.

From Rin

Rin folded the letter and put it in an envelope, she left her bedroom with the letter in hand. Rin headed towards a special room which had four delivery birds inside. They were very big and were kept in cages. Rin looked around making sure no one was in their, she opened one of the cages to let a bird out.

Rin gave it the letter and the large bird flew out the window. She had been lucky that no one found her in their. Rin had been told never to enter this room because the birds were not pets. However Rin gave the letters to the same bird she picked when she first entered that room.

Rin went back to her room when she saw Sesshomaru inside looking out her bedroom window. "Is their something you need my lord" Rin walked up to him, Sesshomaru turned around to look at Rin. He hadn't realised to now how much Rin had changed over the last two years.

Rin was taller and her curves were forming into a young lady. Her chest was now showing but it wasn't complete yet. It proved Sesshomaru that Rin was growing into a beautiful girl. Rin will soon be a teenager which Sesshomaru couldn't believe, the time had slipped by him.

Sesshomaru walked up to her a caressed the side of her face. Brushing his hand along her lovely skin. Rin felt a tingle going up her spine all she could do was look up at him and feel his soft gentle touch. Sesshomaru had never touched Rin this way she was so surprised on how nice it felt. Sesshomaru bent down slightly and brought Rin's face up with his hand. They were only a centimetre apart when Sesshomaru closed the gap and kissed Rin right on the lips.

The touch of Sesshomaru's lips on her made Rin's knees wobble. She couldn't stand straight so Sesshomaru put his arm around her waist to keep Rin up straight. The kiss felt like a dream to Rin, she had never experienced any thing like it. Sesshomaru stopped and brought his head away. He looked at Rin and could see the startle look in her beautiful brown eyes.

Before Rin knew it she was gently laid down on her bed and Sesshomaru sat next to her. He bent Rin his face mere inches away from hers, Rin thought Sesshomaru was going to kiss her again. However she felt his hand slide gentle past her chest to her stomach and onto her sash.

Sesshomaru slowly started to untie the one piece of fabric which kept Rin's kimono closed. Once the sash was undone, Rin's kimono fell apart only just slightly enough for Sesshomaru to see a small part of her developing chest. Sesshomaru was about to touch Rin's bare skin when a small hand stopped him.

"My lord why do I feel so strange" Rin asked him in a quiet voice. Sesshomaru smiled "you are aroused by the way I have been touching you but I can help change that" Sesshomaru replied. Rin wasn't sure what he was going to do but she trusted Sesshomaru with all her heart.

Sesshomaru removed Rin's kimono leaving her bare for him to see. He then removed his clothing and gently lay on top of Rin. Sesshomaru looked down at her, he wasn't sure if this was right or wrong. It felt right but Rin was still just a child and he was going to be taking something that a girl can never get back.

Though looking at Rin and seeing how beautiful she was becoming his arousal was also brewing inside of him. Sesshomaru opened Rin's legs apart and positioned himself just were he needed to be. Then with a push a loud scream could be heard through the entire castle.

All the demons who were working stopped for that brief moment before starting on their chores again. Jaken walked past Rin's room and could hear noises coming from inside, he put his ear against to door and could hear moaning. The next thing he could smell his masters scent and right then Jaken's face became shocked.

Jaken knew what was going on in their and it was lord Sesshomaru mating with Rin. The worst part of it was that Rin was human and that she wasn't even Sesshomaru's mate. This one night could defiantly complicate things and Jaken become rather worried. The morning came and Rin woke up to an empty bed.

Sesshomaru had left during the night, he was in his study working on some paper work. Sesshomaru received a letter from Maya telling him that she was doing well and will be returning next month. After reading the letter Sesshomaru tossed it aside and started to continue his work.

Sesshomaru then heard a knock on his study door, Rin came in and apologised for disturbing him. Their was something on her mind which made Rin a little confused. Sesshomaru knew what it was about and was prepared for it, knowing that Rin wanted to know why Sesshomaru did what he did.

"Lord Sesshomaru I was thinking that why did you come to my room last night and why did you decide to sleep with me" Rin looked at him. Sesshomaru sighed this was not going to be easy to explain. He had taken Rin's virginity just like that, not realising that his act could cause a few problems. It was just a spare of the moment kind of thing, Sesshomaru should have known better.

"Rin do not take this to heart but what happened last night should not have occurred, do not blame yourself since it was I who acted according to it. My action of sleeping with you was something that even I can not explain I apologise for what happened last night and I promise you it will never happen again".

This was the first time Rin actually heard Sesshomaru speak to her for a fair while. Rin didn't know what to say after hearing Sesshomaru tell her that. Was it really a mistake, was last night just a one moment between her and Sesshomaru. Rin smiled at Sesshomaru and understood what he was trying to tell her.

That nothing could ever happen between the two and that nothing ever will. Sesshomaru was a demon lord and Rin was a mere human. No love could become of these two, Sesshomaru had a mate and knew that loving a human was undignified through his race. It showed weakness and embarrassment, and many of his kind would consider Sesshomaru weak.

This was something Sesshomaru could not have, he was the most powerful lord and it had to remain that way. Sesshomaru would not stoke so low like his own father did which became the end of him.

Could this be the end for them well you better wait for the next chapter because things are going to get hotter?


	5. Years Later

Heres another chapter, I am trying to come up with more chapters as quick as I can so then I will be able to star on another story.

Apologise for any mistakes and if there are some in other chapters which are to come.

Chapter 5

A few days went by and Rin was feeling very nauseous every morning. Rin had to get up quickly to reach the bathroom in time. Sesshomaru had gone to the east for personal affairs. Jaken was left behind to take charge why Sesshomaru was gone. Jaken decided to bring in a doctor to check up on Rin.

After waiting for sometime the doctor came out of Rin's room to talk to Jaken. "So what is the problem" Jaken asked. "Well she is perfectly fine except" when Jaken heard that word 'except' now he was worried. "Yes doctor except what" Jaken waited for the doctor to hurry up and speak.

"Well master Jaken Rin is pregnant, now if that is all you need me for I will take my leave" and the doctor left a shocked Jaken standing in the middle of the hall way. "Pre…pregnant oh no this cannot be" Jaken paced up and down "then that means this child is lord Sesshomaru's oh no what am I going to tell him, he will slice me in two I just know it" Jaken was now pacing even faster.

"Alright all I have to do is wait until lord Sesshomaru returns and hope he is in a good mood when I tell him, oh stupid Jaken he is never in a good mood there is only one thing I can do but I hope Rin will cooperate and understand" Jaken said to himself. He walked into Rin's room and saw her sitting on her bed silently.

"Um Rin can I talk to you", it was a long conversation but Rin agreed upon it and decided that it was for the best. In the middle of the night Jaken was with Ah-Un waiting, he then heard some footsteps. Rin appeared she was wearing a cape with a hood to cover herself from prying eyes.

Rin got on top of Ah-Un "now I have placed some supplies in these two carry bags, now take this letter and give it to the one I told you about, she will take good care of you" Jaken told Rin. "Thankyou master Jaken I will miss you please take good care of lord Sesshomaru" Ah-Un then took of.

Jaken watched as the two headed dragon flew of with Rin now knowing when he will ever see her again. Rin wasn't sure how long they have been flying for but up a head she saw a small village. They landed outside of a hut which was on top of a hill, Rin got of Ah-Un and knocked on the door "coming, oh my who are you"

Ten years later

Sesshomaru was in his study once again thinking of the day when he found out Rin had left. Sesshomaru blamed himself, Jaken told him that Rin left over her own free will. He couldn't tell Sesshomaru the real truth. Jaken couldn't say that the reason Rin had left was because she was pregnant with your child and it was I who told her she should leave the castle.

Jaken did however feel terrible but his mind went else were when he was told to keep an eye on Sesshomaru's son Homaru. Yes lady Maya had finally gotten pregnant and delivered a son. Sesshomaru's future heir, Homaru was nine years old and was much like his mother which surprised Sesshomaru.

Of course Maya did mother him to much, Sesshomaru didn't like how his son wasn't like him. Homaru was strong for his age but he lacked the personality of a leader which worried Sesshomaru. All though Homaru was only a child he still had much growing up to do.

Over in the Milan village a young woman was washing some clothes in the lake. Resting near a tree was her son Raku. He had white hair like the snow and gorgeous brown eyes like his mother. Just with Raku he had two white dog ears on his head and two purple stripes. One on the left cheek and the other on the right cheek, his looks were nearly similar to his fathers.

Unfortunately Rin never told Raku who his father was and probably wouldn't. Raku was still too young and at this moment he needed his mother. Time went by and Raku was now seventeen years old. Rin was twenty eight but still looked lovely, she was making lunch why Raku was of in the forest.

Raku was very attractive and all the young girls in the village wanted to marry him. Even though he was a hanyou Raku protected the village and the people from danger. Raku was a very strong demon even though he was a half-breed. Many villagers especially the village elder were astounded with the strength Raku had.

Why walking through the forest he could smell a scent which he had never picked up before. Raku did not like this scent at all, he went to search were it was coming from. The last thing Raku needed was another demon coming to attack the village which has been his home his whole life.

Raku soon spotted a figure beyond the trees, the power Raku was sensing from this demon was great. He might be strong but their would be a demon out their whose power would surpass his own. No matter how strong this demon may be Raku could not allow him to go any further.

Raku jumped out and the figure before him spoke "I was wondering when you were going to show yourself" the demon said. He turned around to face Raku, Raku's eyes widened the demon before him looked a lot like himself. Sesshomaru saw the expression on the young half-breeds face.

It surprised Sesshomaru that this hanyou's strength was quite powerful. Though the appearance was uncanny he was almost the splitting image of his father Inutaisho. "Tell me what is your name half-breed". After hearing being called half-breed it made Raku angry. It was a name no hanyou wanted to hear Raku knew that he was half demon and half human but when ever someone would call him a half-breed it blew him of the edge.

Suddenly he charged towards Sesshomaru and was about to hit him in the face when Sesshomaru caught Raku's wrist. "You know it is impolite to hit someone kid" Sesshomaru remarked. "Well it is impolite to call me a half-breed so remember that, because I promise you next time I wont miss" Raku told him with anger in his eyes.

"You sure have a temper let me guess you get it from your father" after hearing this demon mentioning Raku's father he yanked his hand away. That angry expression not leaving his face. "Don't you ever mention my father do you hear" Raku then started walking away.

Sesshomaru watched him walk away and wondered who he was and why this hanyou looked so much like him and his father. Raku arrived home and saw his mother, she had been waiting for him to return so they could eat lunch together. "So did you enjoy your time in the forest" Rin asked him.

"I met some demon which has a bad attitude and man he made my blood boil" Raku mentioned. "I see well he must have done something really bad to make you angry" Rin chuckled. She knew her son had a rather bad temper it was no wonder, Raku was an exact duplicate as his father.

They were the same in looks, charisma, intelligence, strength and bad temper. When ever Rin looked at Raku it was like she was looking at Sesshomaru. "Mother may I ask you something". Rin looked at him "of course what is it" she waited until Raku finally opened his mouth to say the four words Rin had been dreading since the day Raku was born.

"Who is my father" hearing Raku say that deffiently made Rin feel uncomfortable. "Mother, please I need to know" Rin sighed and thought maybe it was time for her son to know who his father was. Rin knew she couldn't keep it from him forever and that Raku had a right to know.

"His name is Sesshomaru, he is the lord of the west and is your father" Rin finally said it. "The lord of the west is my father" now this deffiently was a shock, Raku could not believe it. "I met your father when I was just a little girl, he took me to his castle but once I found out I was pregnant the best thing to do was leave".

"Why mother why did you leave" Raku was now interested in his mothers past. "Your father had a mate and with me pregnant it would have caused chaos, the best way to keep things as they were and to make sure you were safe was to leave the castle and come here" Rin explained.

Raku went outside to think after hearing all that from his mother. Raku now couldn't stop thinking about his father. He wanted to meet this lord Sesshomaru Raku wanted Sesshomaru to know of his existence and the only way to do that was to go to Sesshomaru's castle and meet him face to face.

The next chapter will come soon and don't worry Sesshomaru and Rin will meet again just to give you a heads up…


	6. Reunion and Truth

Chapter 6

Rin walked into Raku's room and saw him packing a few things. "Where are you going" Rin asked her son. "I am going to the western lands, I need to meet my father", "Raku you're leaving well then I am coming with you" Rin told him. They both packed a few things and said goodbye to the village and the one woman who took care of Rin the first moment she arrived.

They both rode of their horses heading towards lord Sesshomaru's castle. Rin remembered the way which was very helpful. Raku was so nervous and anxious wondering what his father would think of him. Rin had told him that he looks so much like Sesshomaru and acts like him in so many ways.

It took them both a few days until they finally arrived. Rin saw the castle that was once called home. Rin wondered if Sesshomaru would recognise her now that she was a bit older. Two guards who were standing outside the tall castle gates saw two figures approach them.

"Halt state your name and what business you have here" the guard on the left asked them. "My name is Rin I have come to see lord Sesshomaru" the guards looked at Rin with curiosity in their eyes. Until they both realised it was the human girl that use to live in the castle.

"Miss Rin I um it is a surprise to see you here lord Sesshomaru did not say that you would be visiting". "I know, it has been some time since I left but there is a matter that involves lord Sesshomaru, so would you please allow me to enter" Rin said. They guards looked at each other and decided to allow Rin and Raku access.

Once inside the castle walls Rin and Raku walked towards the castle door. Rin knocked twice when the door suddenly opened and it was Jaken. "Rin what are you doing here" Jaken was very surprised to see her. "Hello master Jaken I know this is kind of sudden but I came to see lord Sesshomaru can you please take me to him" Rin asked.

Jaken looked at her and then at Raku, his eyes widened when he realised who this hanyou was standing next to Rin. "Rin if this is who I think it is, I am not sure if it is a good idea seeing lord Sesshomaru" Jaken told her. "I understand your concern master Jaken but Raku wanted to meet lord Sesshomaru" Rin replied.

Jaken thought about it for a minute and then decided to allow Rin what she had come to do. Jaken told Rin that Sesshomaru was in his study which she already has possibly guessed. They headed their, the closer they got Raku could smell a scent which he had smelt before.

'I know this scent' Raku thought to himself trying hard to remember were he had last smelt it. Rin stopped in front of a large door and knocked "come in" she heard coming from inside. Rin opened it and when Sesshomaru saw her, he sat up quickly couldn't believe it was Rin. "Rin" Sesshomaru walked towards her, but the moment was soon over when Sesshomaru saw who was standing next to her.

"Its you, you're my father" Raku said straight out, it was the same demon he had met a few days ago. How could it be that the demon Raku met and was going to punch was actually his father? Sesshomaru now realised why this half-breed looked so similar to him. "You're my son" Sesshomaru looked down at Rin and saw the apology look on her face.

It was saying 'I am sorry for not telling you about him' Sesshomaru could read Rin like a book. Sesshomaru walked up to Raku and looked at him as if he was looking into a mirror. "What is the meaning of this, tell me Rin why did you keep this a secret from me" he just kept looking at Raku why asking Rin.

"I thought it would be for the best not just for me but for you as well" Rin explained. Sesshomaru turned around "so you thought leaving was the best solution instead of telling me I had a CHILD". Sesshomaru was getting angry now he didn't like being left in the dark especially when something like this was kept from him.

"I am deffiently sorry lord Sesshomaru but because you had a mate I knew that having Raku here would bring complication" Rin told him. "I see is that what you thought have you forgotten who I am Rin, I am the lord of this land and it is I who makes the decisions and handles things" Sesshomaru told her.

Sesshomaru then turned around to look at his long lost son again. "So your name is Raku isn't it a coincidence that we met". "Yes, I was shocked when I saw your face the moment we walked into this room I thought I smelt a familiar scent but had forgotten were from" Raku told him.

This hanyou was deffiently a lot different to his other son, though they only met for a brief moment it seemed like they had know each other for much longer. The connection between Sesshomaru and Raku was intense. Raku couldn't believe that just standing next to his father brought such energy through his body.

Sesshomaru could feel the strength from his hanyou son, it proved that Raku was his son. "Tell me Raku how old are you", "I am seventeen" when Raku told Sesshomaru he was seventeen Sesshomaru had a certain look on his face. 'So if he is seventeen then that means he is my first born and eldest out of the two' Sesshomaru thought to himself.

He walked over to his desk and sat down "Rin I will allow you and Raku to stay for the time being, you may have your old room back I'm sure you remember were it is" and with that Rin and Raku left the study. Jaken then walked into the study when Rin and Raku left.

"You knew about Raku didn't you Jaken, you knew Rin was pregnant with my first born and yet you told me a white lie" Sesshomaru looked at his servant with a death glare. "I apologise my lord I just thought it was the right decision to make" Jaken replied scared stiff less on what Sesshomaru might do to him.

"Tell me something Jaken since Raku is my first born should I make him my heir" Jaken had a blank look on his face. Sesshomaru walked over to the window "when I look at him I see so much of me in him, yet Homaru is different he lacks the certain oppositions that are needed to rule this land" Sesshomaru was now in a pickle.

Although Sesshomaru had a son with his mate and yet also had one with Rin it deffiently confused things. The law was that a lord's first born child legitimately becomes heir, it never said that the heir has to be the child of a lord and his or her mate. However Raku was a hanyou half human and half demon.

Over the centuries the western lands have never been ruled by a half-breed demon. So this was a very prodigious matter. Sesshomaru's mate Maya and his second son Homaru did not even know that Rin was back. They both had been a way but would be returning in two days time.

Sesshomaru had to explain all this with Maya once she retuned and he had the slight feeling she wasn't going to like it. During the middle of the night Raku couldn't sleep so he decided to go outside. He noticed a ring outside were Sesshomaru's soldiers must practise.

Raku decided that since he can't sleep he might as well train since it has been awhile. Raku's most powerful technique was the poison whip which was come from his sharp finger nails. It was also a technique that Sesshomaru had and would use quite a bit when in battle.

Raku started whipping against trees making them crash to the ground. Sesshomaru could hear a huge commotion outside and decided to check on it. He saw Raku using the same poison whip he used. "I know your their" Raku stopped what he was doing when he felt a strong presence.

"Your senses are quite impressive" Sesshomaru stated walking towards him. "I guess I get it from you along I am half demon remember" Raku replied. "I guess so, let me ask you something Raku if I said you might become the next lord of the western lands what would you say" Sesshomaru asked.

"What, the next lord you got to be joking I can't be a lord especially since I am not a full demon besides I heard you already have an heir". "Yes that is true but it states that my first born child shall be the rightful heir to my land and you are my first child full demon or not" Sesshomaru wasn't sure if this was a good thing telling Raku all this.

"Look there is no way I could become your future heir even if I am your eldest son, I did not come here to claim something that might officially be mine, I only came here to meet you and that was all" Raku decided to head back to his room. Before he could leave Sesshomaru had grabbed him by the wrist. "Let me ask you this Raku, if I deffiently decided to make you my true official heir would you accept this offer".

Raku thought about it carefully what was he to say it was very unexpected. He had no clue how to run a country but here is his father was asking him if he would take the position. "I would not know my position now is to protect and love my mother and that is all for now, besides you will probably be ruling the western lands for thousands of years to come" with that said Raku walked of.

A few days went by Maya and Homaru had arrived back at the castle. Sesshomaru told Maya and his son that Rin was back and that the half demon that was with her happened to be his son. Maya was devastated especially when she found out that Raku was Sesshomaru's first son.

Homaru felt threatened and didn't like having a half-breed in his home and could possibly steal his place as heir to the western lands.

So what's going to happen well just wait and see…


	7. Blood Is Thicker Than Water

This is the final chapter of my story so I hope you enjoy it

Chapter 7

Rin and Raku had been living in Sesshomaru's castle for a few days now. Rin could tell that she and Raku were not welcomed here by Maya and her son. Homaru had run into Raku a few times but never spoke to him. Raku thought it might be for the best since their was a bad vibe between the two.

Raku did not dislike Homaru because their was no reason to. However Homaru hated Raku to the core even though they were brothers. One fine sunny day Rin was outside sitting in the garden. She use to love being around the beautiful flowers when she was a child.

Sesshomaru spotted Rin sitting their by herself looking so peaceful and calm. Rin had deffiently grown into a lovely young woman. It was a shame Sesshomaru could not see her grow up. Sesshomaru walked over and sat down beside her "being back here brings back so many memories" Rin said.

"Are you happy being back" Sesshomaru looked at Rin wondering what she was thinking. "I know that lady Maya and her son do not wish for me and Raku do be here but I am happy because I can see you again my lord" Rin replied. Sesshomaru was always amazed on how strong willed Rin was.

"You haven't changed Rin not one bit", "I have my son to thank for that, when ever I look at him he reminds me so much of you" Rin explained. Sesshomaru wanted Rin and Raku to stay in the castle with him. He wanted to know more about the son he never knew he had.

"Rin would you and Raku like to stay here for good, there are some things I would like to know about Raku but it is your decision to make of course" Sesshomaru said to her. Rin smiled and looked up at him "I would like that my lord". It was settled both Rin and Raku would live in Sesshomaru's castle.

When Rin told Raku he wasn't sure if staying was the best idea. Of course Raku wanted to get to know his father a lot more but their would be some conflict between himself and Homaru. It didn't go down so well with Homaru at all when Sesshomaru told him and Maya that Rin and Raku are staying permanently.

"You have got to be kidding me, father that half-breed does not belong here" Homaru said. Then with one quick swipe Sesshomaru smacked Homaru on the cheek leaving a red mark. The slap was so hard that Homaru went flying towards the wall, Maya ran to her son.

"Sesshomaru you should not have hit him, Homaru is still a child" Maya said comforting her only child. "Know one has the right to call Raku a half-breed except myself do you understand Homaru, you must accept that he is part of this family and both Rin and Raku will be living here from now on" and with that said Sesshomaru left the room.

An angry look came upon Homaru's face 'this is not the end, Raku' he thought to himself. Maya looked at her son and could see that hate in his eyes, she did not like having Rin and Raku here either but seeing the look in Homaru's eyes scared her. Maya was worried that Homaru will do something foolish and dangerous.

It was the middle of the night and once again Raku was outside training. Until a sudden whip hit him and sent him flying. Raku landed on the ground and looked up it was Homaru. "I can't believe I didn't even sense his presence, he must have blocked his scent that's why I couldn't sense it" Raku talked to himself.

"You are right I did block my scent and now it is time for you to disappear" another strike was about to occur but Raku moved out of the way. "Homaru stop this, nothing good will come out of it with us fighting one another" Raku tried to talk some sense into his half brother.

"Yes a lot of good will come out of this once your dead I will remain my father's heir" Homaru drawed his sword ready for another attack. "Listen Homaru I don't even want to be the next ruler so stop this I don't want to hurt you". Homaru wasn't listening and charged towards Raku.

Raku blocked Homaru's attack with his wooden sword he had been practicing with. Raku had no choice it was either die or fight. He didn't want it to come to this but Raku had to end this some how. Raku pushed Homaru back, and then released his poison whip but Homaru dodged it.

They both ran towards each other ready for the final strike, one of them would end it. 'WHACK' one of them would fall it only took a few seconds when Homaru fell to the ground. Raku had won the battle, he turned around to look at the unconscious demon on the ground.

Raku picked Homaru up and took him inside, Maya was walking down the hall when she saw Raku carrying her son. "Oh my god Homaru, what happened" Maya grabbed her son, "I apologise my lady it seemed your son wanted to fight me so I tried to end it quickly, do not worry he hasn't broken anything just unconscious from the battle" Raku explained everything to Maya and then walked of.

Maya watched Raku walk away and then looked down at her son "so he beat you, Homaru". It was the next day and Homaru was gone, everyone had looked around the entire castle and the castle but Homaru was no were to be seen. Maya was upset that her son hadn't been found yet.

It wasn't till much later that a messenger had arrived and had to give Sesshomaru a letter. Sesshomaru opened it to read what is said and wondered who it was even from.

Dear father,

By the time you have received this letter I would have left the western lands. I understand that with my jealousy and hatred towards Raku it clouded my actions and judgement. Now I know why I lost the battle between him and myself. I decided to leave home because I need to find who I am.

Going against my own blood is something that I should be ashamed of. I learnt that blood is thicker than water. It was my idiocy that got the better of me and made me hate my own brother. Raku is far stronger and lenient than I am, he could have killed me but yet spared my life.

He knew that fighting against me was wrong and that nothing would come out of it. Raku told me that before we fought each other. He said that nothing 'good' will come out of use fighting. To say the truth Raku was right, I think the best thing for your lands father is to make Raku your heir.

His intelligence and strength are worthy to become the next lord even if he is only half human and half demon. Besides he is the eldest out of the both of us and it is Raku's rightful place. Please tell mother to not worry about me and that the decision I have made is forthcoming and true.

Also tell her that I love her and that one day I will come back as the stronger and more mature son you wished me to be.

From your son Homaru

Sesshomaru sat their for a while after reading the letter his son had sent. It seemed that Homaru will be alright and come back stronger than when he left. Raku walked into Sesshomaru's study "you wanted to see me". Sesshomaru looked at Raku and his decision was made up.

"Raku I have decided that you will become my heir" Sesshomaru told him and without a word Raku accepted. Of course it was only for the time being until his younger brother would return. Raku left the study "I am sorry father but once Homaru comes back I will give my place as heir back to him" Raku said to himself.

It seemed that Raku didn't want the position and that he just wanted to live with his father. He only accepted to make his father feel reassured that there is someone who will take over once his time has ended.

Epilogue

Both Rin and Raku lived in the castle with Sesshomaru, Maya had gone to stay with her mother for a while. Sesshomaru and Rin spent a lot of time together but they didn't risk sleeping with one another again. Rin was happy that she could live with Sesshomaru and that Raku finally met his father.

It seemed that they were like a family which brought Rin great comfort. Days turned into months and months turned into years. Rin got older and older until one fateful day she passed away. Raku and Sesshomaru stood in front of Rin's grave, "I will miss you mother" one single tear ran down Raku's cheek.

Sesshomaru would deffiently miss Rin and her smile, it wasn't going to be the same without her. No one knew this or Rin herself but Sesshomaru had loved her since the first time they met. He just wished that he could have told Rin that before she died. 'We will meet again Rin and when we do I promise to tell you how much I love you'.

That one single thought ran through Sesshomaru's mind and he knew that some time in the far future they would deffiently meet. Sesshomaru didn't know when or didn't know how but he had the feeling that fate will bring them back together once again.

The end

I hope my story was good and I really enjoyed writing it, I wasn't sure how to finish it but I hope the ending satisfies you.


End file.
